ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Battle Ground Gizard Wasteland
This location is north of Paprika Wasteland and the location Goku and Vegeta had their first confrontation. You may battle here. * Bastion Allara * Saiyan Kevryn * Battle Slot 3 * Battle Slot 4 Fight to 1 HP Bastion Allara * Health: 171,886/791,250 * Strength: 242 (767) * Speed: 254 (503) * Stamina: 85/400 * Blast Gauge: 1/5 * Equipment: 2x rapiers (tonfas) combat gloves, cyborg combat chasis * Effects: Pure android bonus, android barrier (physical), self repair system, 25% physical damage bonus (gloves) 3 stacks of silent time, 30% more speed, 30% more strength, 25% higher stamina cost * Blast 1: pump up * Blast 1: Solar Flare * Blast 2: Silent charge * Blast 2: Delta combination * Signature: silent potentia * Ultimate: super electric strike Kevryn Turnis * Health: 391,792.5/627,000 * Strength: 246 396 * Speed: 220 320 * Stamina: 205/500 * Blast Gauge: 4/5 * Equipment: Combat Gloves, Ki Gauntlets Swords, Senzu Bean x1 * Effects: +70% Physical Damage + Gloves + SSJ-3, Battle Sense * Blast 1: Repel * Blast 1: Battle Sense * Blast 2: Earth Shaker * Blast 2: Planetcracker Punch * Ultimate: Saiyan Spirit Fight! #Kevryn stands staring down Bastion with his arms folded until he charges up energy in his left hand and breaks forward punching Bastion in the chest causing the shattering formation and shaking sending him flying through the air. "Come on Tin Man, this is our rematch!" Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 34,912 #Bastion punches the air causing a small shockwave to right himself "well we still have to work together so what better way to beat out any bad blood" Bastion charges at Kevryn smashing him down with one tonfa leading him to an uppercut with the other. Before he can break away from Bastion melee range he grabs his leg and pulls him back swinging him into the ground below (10 dual tonfa strikes, 5 hit, 33,275 damage). #Kevryn rushes him after landing feet first and back into the air smashing Bastion to one side before grabbing his leg and throwing him towards the ground. Kevryn blasts forward slamming his fists into Bastion's chest quickly increasing the speed of collision until he crashes into the ground causing a crater. Ki Gauntlet Strikes 4 hit 27,930 #Bastion tenses causing a small ball of energy to burst around him dislodging him from the crater Bastion slams his tonfa into Kevryns chest slaming him down and then dragging him across the floor using his body to smash the rocks alongs the way (10 dual tonfa strikes, 5 hit, 33,275). #Kevryn takes the strikes before smashing Bastion squarely in the face with his fist and launching him into the nearby wasteland before Kevryn rushes over and lands a strong kick against his chest and then uses a following Haymaker to implant him into the ground before jumping away. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 34,912 damage). #The sound of the ground rumbling can be heard as Bastion bursts out of the ground spinning with his tonfas in a drilling motion directly under Kevryn pinballing him between spins before backflip kicking kevryn in the jaw (10 dual tonfa strikes 4 hit, 40,920 damage) #Kevryn is kicked back and he holds his jaw before straightening out. "I think it's about time I stopped holding back in this little fight, don't you think?" Kevryn releases power in an instant and blows away everything in the surrounding area with a golden light before Bastion can see Kevryn has physically changed. His mullet had become slightly longer but more tame than a normal SSJ-3 with the wide and long hair only reaching down to about his waist and his tail had changed from red to gold. His eyebrows were gone and his Scouter had been thrown somewhere in the distance. His armor also glowed brighter as normal with a Super Saiyan-jin transformation but the green parts had become gold colored and the navy blue now a complimentary bright blue. "This... is a true Super Saiyan-jin 3." Kevryn launched forward and struck Bastion in the chest launching him away with power alone. Ki Gauntlet Strikes 7 hit 94,010 #Bastions limbs crack as he recovers "well i wont lie i certianly felt that one, my transformation my not be as uh well noticable but it gets the job done" Bastion powers up his aura turning from emerald to white but gaining flairs of emerald electricity surging through them his limbs glowing slightly and his tonfas channeling this energy. he draws in power to recharge himself (mechanical enlightenment effect) "now lets show you what the power of a human and a machine can do" Bastion dashes at Kevryn at increased speed and then feints him by afterimaging behind him driving his tonfas back sending the full force power and momentum through that strike straight into his back (8 dual tonfa strikes,4 hit 51,150 ). #Kevryn takes the hit and slides back slightly before rushing forward ocne again and slamming his fist into Bastion's sternum and flinging him upwards before catching his stomach region with his leg and kicking him up quickening the acceleration. Kevryn afterimages upwards and strikes Bastion in the back with a double ax-handle sending him back towards the earth. Ki Gauntlet Strikes 6 hit 76,551 #Bastion bursts out from the ground channeling his energy into a concussive blast behind him shooting him forward at intense speed, he draws back his tonfa and it began glowing before slamming into Kevryns gut lifting him up and throwing him down (10 dual tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 51,150 damage) #Kevryn rears back his left fist and unleashes an Earth Shaker (Blast 2 miss) before launching forward and striking Bastion in the chest with his fist forcing him to cough up before launching him away. (7 Ki Gauntlet Punches 4 hit 53,720) #Bastion eventually gets up coughing and then cracks his neck "shinedown" His tonfa glints immediately as he strikes Kevryn this is followed by a sequance of rapid movements followed by strikes from all angles (10 dual tonfa strikes, 4 hit, 51,150) #"You know, I could be a dick right now but where would the fun be in that." Kevryn says before vanishing and landing a punch to the side of Bastion face launching him into the ground before Kevryn punches the ground causing an earthquake that would naturally attempt to crush Bastion in the ground. Ki Gauntlet Strikes 5 hit 67,150 #Bastion voice echos through the earth "Cause these cascades of earth encasing me just scream friendly civility" Bastion breaks out of the rockbed and begins striking kevryn repeatedly in the chest before a final drawn back hit sending him flying (10 dual tonfa strikes, 2 hit, 25,575 damage). #Kevryn flinches slightly and simply guards the attacks before slugging a simple punch to knock back Bastion. (1 punch miss). #"Hmm i need more energy for what i have planned next his cuts and bruises slowly start healing as he activates his auto repair system and gathers energy. (Skip Turn) #Kevryn decides to eat one of his Senzu Beans healing him along with Bastion's healing factor and getting back some of his strength. "Alright, let's do this, Tin Man." Kevryn unleashes another Earth Shaker miss) at Bastion before lashing out at him with several strong punches that compliment the shaking of the area knocking across the destroyed terrain. (9 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 7 hit 94,010). #"i'm gonna have to take a risk here" Bastion charges up to his full his aura going a deep silver with contracting black electricity flowing and breaking down in a cycle the green electricity has become flame like flares moving along his fists and feet "now i just have to hold out to make this worth it" (skips rest of turn). #"A last ditch effort, eh? Well, I'm afraid I won't let you achieve what you're after." Kevryn uses his Battle Sense and charges forward striking Bastion in his midriff before unleashing a flurry of punches driving him back and into the ground. Ki Gauntlet Strikes 2 hit 32,313 #"well you have enough of an advantage to warrant it" Bastion appears behind kevryn jamming his tonfas into his back sending the energy he is generating clean through him as an impact force (10 dual tonfa strikes, All Miss) #Kevryn dodges the attacks skillfully and laughs at Bastion. "I'm not gonna hold back, you know this, so don't try to play any games with me." Kevryn unleashes his own energy punch from shattering the air and sending Bastion flying away. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 1 hit 16,156) #"That was embarassing, i tohught i would do better than that" he tanks most of the blows with his tonfas parrying them away only allowing the last to slip through due to being off balance "guess is is time to go last ditch (skips turn) #Kevryn knows his Stamina is low and puts up his guard for the oncoming attack. "Let's see what you got, Tin Man." (Skip Turn) #"gladly, it may be too little too late but i'll put it all on the line" Bastions aura shatters turning into solid white fragments that build over his body like a shell his body gains 6 long "wings" that resemble a wing joint and a twisted branch they seem to be flaring energy from the glowing emerald core prominent on his chest he blinks several times Kevryn cant seem to pinpoint him till he appears Bastion drives Kevryn into the ground then blinking to the edge of the atmosphere and dives down smashing into his chest (9 dual tonfa strikes, 5 hit, 105,462.5 damage). #Kevryn simply chuckles and charges forward unleashing his Ki Gauntlet strikes against Bastion's tonfa creating small cracks and forces of pressure with each strike making it look like the fight itself is breaking the heavens open. (10 Ki Gauntlet Strikes 2 hit 32,313). #Bastion goes up into the cracks in the cloud where he is bathed in light as he draws power his "wings" flare out with power blasting him forward directly at Kevryn drilling into his chest (6 dual tonfa strikes, All Miss) #Kevryn moves out of his range and simply floats in the air watching him fly down and turn to Kevryn after stopping. "You have plenty of spunk but you don't have any form of strength behind that." he says rolling his left shoulder staring down at Bastion intently. Turn #Bastion rolls his eyes "that was mildly annoying its like something up there doesnt like me" Bastion slams his tonfas int Kevrn the energy pulsating though his blows (10 dual tonfa strikes)